VIP Memberships
VIP Pass The Family V.I.P. Pass ' '''Includes: Create Family or Group rooms' Have you wanted to be able to have a family room that you can all share? Now you can have your very own special family place on VFK! *Share your credits in your family room *Share your furniture in your family room *Build rides together *Decorate rooms together *Enter competitions together. *Chat together even after game hours. Excellent for extended families. Have a favorite hobby? Create a group room for it! Invite other Family V.I.P. Pass members to join your group. Have invitation only events, have public events. Make a room for your local club or organization where you can all meet together on VFK. Families Helping Families Program Donate 10% to your favorite charity. Raise money for your favorite non-profit organization. You can specify a non-profit organization such as a charitable group or even your church to receive 10 percent of your membership fee. If you don't specify a non-profit group, VFK contributes a part of your membership proceeds to charities worldwide for you. Up to 10 family accounts ( 20 with both founders). Daily Credits: 1,000( 2,000 with both founders) credits given once a day at login to family member account specified by Family V.I.P Pass holder. (This could be allocated to any one of the family member accounts, or can be allocated a different family member account each day.) Credit card validation for main Family V.I.P. Pass holder. Family V.I.P. Pass Setup including: *Ability to set Instant Messenger Chat on whichever family accounts the Family V.I.P. Pass account holder chooses (The standard dictionary chat is the default for all accounts). You can chat with family and group members from anywhere in the kingdom. *Permit/limit videos watched *One click permission to allow family members to be eligible for participation in Welcoming Committee Enhanced Friend's List - Add new friends while keeping the old, with 600 More Friends you'll never have to delete a friend! Special invitation from your best friend? Keep all your mail in a V.I.P Inbox for messages. Free code for a piece of furniture every month. Special commands that allow you to: *List all items and furniture in a room *List all the people in the room to locate your friend quickly, or selectively boot people from your room. Family V.I.P. Pass in-game pin Features may change depending on availability. Refund Policy: You can return or cancel any order within 30 days of payment for a full refund. " Credited to VFK. Comparison of Free Members and Paying VIP's Subscribe Monthly $9.95 USD per Month Semi- Annually $49.95 USD per 6 months, includes welcoming kit. Annually $79.95 USD per year, includes welcoming Kit. VIP FAQs ALL INFORMATION FOR VIP FAQS COMES DIRECTLY FROM VFK. Q. Is membership really free on Virtual Family Kingdom? A. Yes, membership is free and includes all of the features you have ever expected in a virtual world. You can click here for a complete list of benefits included with free membership. Q. Who decided on what features would be included in the paid membership? A. All the features in the paid membership were requested by our community. One of the most exciting new features is the ability to join together to create a family room, a club, a group, or even a virtual version of a group you belong to in real life. You can even create a group which focuses on a charity or recognized non-profit organization. Then people who join your group and designate it as their choice, will have 10 % of their subscription donated to that charity or non-profit organization. Coming together, you can make a difference. Groups with 50 or more members will even receive a special badge for the group which every member of the group can wear. Q. Will I have to buy credits? A. No, you will not have to buy credits. Every player will be able to earn credits from mini-games like Space Pirates, 4th of July Fireworks, Audubon's Wildlife Adventure, Wild West Ghost Game, Paul Revere's Midnight Ride etc., just as they always have to purchase items in the game. As we were putting together the membership features, many of our community told us that they loved to build rides and create exciting rooms, but have never been very good at the mini-games or that they had a schedule which didn't include time to play the mini-games. We also had parents tell us that their younger children had had a difficult time earning credits because the mini-games were always too complex. To meet these concerns, the Family V.I.P. Pass includes 1000 free credits daily upon login. The family can even designate which of their accounts receives the credits. Q. Why isn't everything finished? A. First, we will never be finished! There will always be worlds to build and new mini-games to create, not to mention improvements, fulfilling new requests and all the mysteries of the future. We are so proud of our entire community including our developers, our graphic artists, our researchers, our writers, our management and most of all, our kind beta testers who have made this all possible. In just two months and two weeks, we have gone from a promise to a reality. The reality today is a world large enough that you can become worn out just walking from one end to the other, as many of you know. A reality that includes hairdos, clothes, furniture, rooms, room lists, friend's lists, our signature Audubon's Wildlife Adventure and 4th of July Fireworks mini-games and the ability to trade. Whether it is taking the first step in our new world, or building fabulous rooms, it is this wonderful community that has made it possible. Q. Is Virtual Family Kingdom safe? A. Our primary commitment is to create a safe and fun place for the entire family. This is reflected in our staff and even more importantly in our entire community. Q. What about education? A. From the beginning, our focus at Virtual Family Kingdom has been to bring history alive and to make it fun. We are already working with educators to create virtual classrooms with the tools that the educator needs to make the best use of Virtual Family Kingdom. This includes the creation of unique new educational experiences including educational quests, learning computer skills, and interacting in a safe virtual environment.